


August 13th - From the Mouths of Babes

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Fortnum & Mason, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kids Say the Darnedest Things, Lunch, M/M, OMG Did They Leave The Bookshop?, Other, Parentlock, Slow Burn, Tea, Tempt You To Lunch, The Bookshop is ACTUALLY Closed, Time for Tea, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: It had been almost a month since Mycroft had raised the surveillance status to Grade Three Active on Mr. A. Z. Fell and Mr. Anthony J. Crowley -- yet nothing of special notice had turned up. Mr. Fell’s family had owned the Soho shop for generations, it seemed. Mr. Crowley’s family had made their money in well-placed investments over the years. “You know, it could be that they’re actually who they say they are, Mycroft,” Greg commented as he sipped his morning tea and read the paper.





	August 13th - From the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to [ goddessinsepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessinsepia/pseuds/goddessinsepia) again for looking this one over for me!

It had been almost a month since Mycroft had raised the surveillance status to Grade Three Active on Mr. A. Z. Fell and Mr. Anthony J. Crowley -- yet nothing of special notice had turned up. Mr. Fell’s family had owned the Soho shop for generations, it seemed. Mr. Crowley’s family had made their money in well-placed investments over the years. “You know, it could be that they’re actually who they say they are, Mycroft,” Greg commented as he sipped his morning tea and read the paper.

“Mmm, but what is it we say about coincidences, Gregory?” Mycroft added as he returned to the table with a fresh cup of tea and toast.*

“Save that business for your brother, I’m not playing those games with you.” Greg found it amusing when Mycroft and Sherlock baited one another, but his husband should know better than to try and goad him into it. “Now what time are we picking up Rosie today?”

Mycroft was perturbed -- to put it mildly -- that his husband was able to shut down his musing so well. But that was just one of the things that he loved about him, now wasn’t it?** “She’s being dropped here in an hour’s time. We should have ample time to take her to the park and the Diamond Jubilee Tea Salon she enjoys at Fortum and Mason.”***

“Should get us back before she needs a nap, I think.” Gregory smiled, knowing full well their niece was not the only one who enjoyed the tearoom. It also explained why Mycroft was only eating toast this morning, rather than his usual eggs, potatoes, and toast. They’d have another talk about his eating habits later. Today, they would enjoy a day with their favorite -- and only -- niece.

An hour later, Mycroft, Gregory, and Rosie waved goodbye to John and set about their day. Their first stop had been St. James’s Park to feed the ducks and let her run about a bit to get some of that always present toddler energy out of her system before they walked to their lunchtime destination of Fortnum and Mason.

** _Meanwhile in a bookshop in Soho…a demon was considering lunch._ **

“Angel? I’ve an idea,” Crowley said from his usual spot on the couch in the back room.

“What might that be, my dear?” Aziraphale responded from just outside the room where he was resolving some new books that had recently arrived

Crowley stretched and stood from the couch, which he’d left as leather for this nap. It was comfortable enough, but he preferred his way of turning it to a plush velvet before his naps. “Seeing as it’s Tuesday and you are supposed to be closed, I thought I might be able to tempt you to some lunch.”

There wasn’t much temptation needed when it came to food and Aziraphale, so naturally, the angel agreed. “Oh, I should think that’s a lovely idea. Do I get to pick the place this time?” It wasn’t that he was against going to The Ritz, but a change might be nice

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Crowley wandered over to where Aziraphale was finishing up. One hand in his pocket, he used to other to tilt up the shorter man’s chin as he leaned in for a rather chaste kiss.****

Aziraphale flushed red at the surprise connection. Once it was broken, he was rather overwhelmed. Whilst it had been a rather simple kiss, there was a promise of much more behind it. Perhaps one day they’d get there, but for now, gluttony won out over lust with Aziraphale. “You know, I haven’t been to Fortnum and Mason’s Tea Salon in quite a while.”

Crowley held out a hand in response and waited for Aziraphale to take it before leading him out onto the street to the Bentley.

**The Diamond Jubilee Tea Salon**

Mycroft often forgot that what would normally be a ten-minute walk for two adults turned into a nearly 20-minute walk of discovery for a toddler. Not to mention the stop to watch the horses of the Royal Guard go by, and the pigeons, oh and that puddle Mycroft and Gregory had expertly dodged by swinging her over it, rather than allowing her to stomp through it. Luckily, Gregory had not forgotten and had made the reservation accordingly.

As they stepped off the elevator to the fourth-floor tearoom, Rosie chatted away about what she would have to eat very soon. “Cucumber with cream cheese hand sandwich, scone, jammy dodger, and hot chocolate!” She squealed happily.

“I think you mean finger sandwich, Rosie,” Gregory chuckled.

“But it’s the size of my hand.” She retorted as if that was the end of the discussion, and it was.

“Those sound like lovely choices Rosamund. Shall we?” Mycroft walked her into the fairly empty tea salon. There were only two other tables occupied. One by a very lovely older couple chattering on about their travels through the United Kingdom, and the two men Mycroft had been discussing just that morning. “Gregory, are you sure you don’t have a feeling about coincidences?” He smirked.

Gregory followed where his husband was looking and rolled his eyes. _Of all the tearooms in all of London. We had to pick this one._ But they were here and Rosie was very excited for  
‘big girl’ tea, as she called it. “Still not playing along, love.” He finally said and followed them to their table. —right next to the presumed Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley, of course. 

Rosie’s eyes lit up immediately when she noticed Crowley. “Mr. Anthony!” She grinned at him as she was helped into her chair by her Uncle Gregory.

Aziraphale nudged Crowley when he heard his ‘name’ called. Setting down the menu, Crowley glanced over in the direction of the small voice. “Well, hello there.” He couldn’t help it. He may be a demon, but he still loved children. They were so innocent and sweet.

“We’re having tea and hand sandwiches too. Oh, and thank you for my book.” She added shyly. It had been a real treat to wake from her nap to find she had been given the book he had read her in the shop. “Is that your husband? This is Uncle Mycroft’s husband.”*****

“Rosie, love, you shouldn’t ask such questions of people you hardly know,” Gregory said quickly. Mycroft looked like he wanted to curl up and die. Aziraphale nearly choked on his tea and Crowley… he just smiled.

Crowley waved his hand and stood to extend it to Gregory. “S’alright. Good to ask questions, I think. I’m glad you liked your book. No, this is my boyfriend…” Yeah, that sounded right and good… “Andrew. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Sorry, she’s just really curious.” Well, maybe this wasn’t going to be such a terrible time after all. Not that Gregory liked to see Mycroft in such a state, but it certainly was amusing when a 4-year-old could bring the British Government to its knees, so to speak. Both men sat back down as the waitstaff came round to clear plates and take orders.

Aziraphale had finally found his voice again. “It really is… uh… fine, I assure you. No need to worry.” Who was worried, he wasn’t worried? Why should he be worried? He and Crowley hadn’t put a label on this thing they were enjoying until now. Was he his boyfriend? Or was it a cover they told humans? He opted to sip at his tea rather than say anything foolish.

“I’m sorry, Papa says I should always ask questions whenever I think of them.” Rosie felt not at all ashamed, but instead like she too was one of the grownups who knew what was going on.

“Your Papa sounds like a very smart man.” Crowley loved that this tiny human had made the other three so uncomfortable. He took a sip of his tea and smiled again at the little girl. “Looks like your lunch is here. Eat up, yeah?”

She smiled back and tucked into her lunch much like Aziraphale would. Taking a small bite of everything then settling on the thing she wanted to eat first. Which thankfully was her finger sandwiches. This would keep her quiet for most of the lunch.

Mycroft and Gregory’s lunch soon followed and both tables settled into their own conversations for the moment. Mycroft had chosen the smoked salmon finger sandwiches whilst Gregory had selected the Coronation Chicken. Their lunch was rather quiet with Rosie sneaking the occasional glance at the next table over. Once they had finished and the signature pale blue and white plates had been cleared, Rosie settled into her hot chocolate with a rather large yawn.

Thankfully, Mycroft had thought enough ahead to make sure there would be a car outside to take them home after lunch. He knew full well she would fall asleep on the ride home. Yes, they’d timed this particular outing well indeed. “Whenever you’ve finished Rosie, we’ll be off, yes?”

She nodded and sipped on her hot chocolate some more.

In the meantime, Crowley had paid their bill and was readying to leave with Aziraphale. “Ready, angel?” He offered a hand, which Aziraphale again happily took.

“Yes, I think I am.”

They stopped at the table next to them to bid their little friend a good day. Crowley equated down to sit on his heels to look her in the eye. “You should come round to the book shop again. Andrew here has some more of those sheep books in.” He dropped his sunglasses to wink at her, and got just the smile he was hoping for when she caught a glimpse of his golden eyes.

“Oh, can we?” She asked on another yawn.

“Next time you visit Rosamund. I don’t believe Mr. Fell’s shop is open on Tuesday’s.” Mycroft added quickly.

“Yes, it is quite closed today.” _For once._ Aziraphale added as they made their goodbyes and stepped away from the occupied table.

Once they were on the elevator heading down, Aziraphale got the nerve to ask something he’d been wondering about since Crowley had said it. “Boyfriend?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. I’ll… I’ll get used to it I think.” Aziraphale added and smiled.

“Should hope so, angel.” Crowley crowded Aziraphale into the wall of the elevator, now descending at a much slower pace than was usual. Placing one hand on the side of Aziraphale’s head, the other again tilted the angel’s head up for a very long and lingering kiss. The slight moan that came from Aziraphale, as well as feeling the angel’s hands fist on his coat damn near made Crowley purr.

Eventually, they broke the kiss, but not the connection of hands-on clothing. “Well, that was… ahem, yes.” Aziraphale couldn’t quite find the words he wanted and that seemed just fine. “Bookshop then?”

“I should think so. I’m not done with you yet.” The elevator door dinged for the ground floor and they left hand-in-hand.

** _Later that afternoon…_ **

Rosamund was tucked in for her nap when Gregory went looking for his husband. He was not surprised to find him behind his computer in his home office. “What have I said about work on your days off?”

Mycroft looked up from the screen with just a hint of guilt on his face. “Yes, I know, but why would Rosamund say such a thing? She’s not one to fib.”

He was still on this then. Rosie had spent the whole ride home telling her uncles about Mr. Anthony’s golden kitty eyes. Gregory had brushed it off and naturally sent Mycroft to red alert. “Rosie has a very healthy and normal imagination for a kid her age. My Kate was always coming up with wild ideas. Plus, she’s been after getting a kitten since she met Molly’s newest last week. Let it go.” Greg stepped in front of the desk and snapped the laptop shut.

Mycroft would let it go. For now. But once Gregory was in bed he’d sneak back down to go back to work.

“Don’t get any ideas about coming back down here later tonight. Got plans for you,” Greg added as he walked out of the room

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

*The universe is rarely so lazy.  
**Another being that ever so delightful thing he’d done with his mouth this morning.  
***You can actually visit (https://www.fortnumandmason.com/restaurants/diamond-jubilee-tea-salon). I hear it’s rather lovely.  
****He was still a demon after all, and demons did not “do” chaste, usually. Yet this one could be taught.  
*****If you think toddlers don’t talk like this…think again typed the mother of a toddler who does not stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer to the end friends...stick around.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always welcome. Come shout with me on Twitter at @GeekOnCaffeine.


End file.
